dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Guide
When playing Dance Central, each song is coupled with a default dancer. You can select a preferred dancer or venue before starting a song by going to 'Change Dancer' and 'Change Venue'. Keep in mind the main characters are all in high school because of the Dance Central venue, 5th Period. ' http://www.dancecentral.com/content-assets/2012/12/2013DanceCentralCalendar.pdf Current Characters Rasa *'Appearances: Dance Central 3 '' *'Language:' English *'Nationality:' African-American *'Crew:' DCI Crew *'Notes:' Rasa's the leader of DCI. He's also the voice behind the boom box saying: "Haha, let's get this party started!" *'Birthday: October 16th (the day Dance Central 3 was released) * '''Age: 20 years old Lima *'Appearances:' Dance Central 3 *'Nationality: ' Caucasian *'Language: ' English *'Crew:' DCI Crew *'Notes:' Lima is DCI's scientist. *'Birthday: ' December 9th * Age: ' 20 years old Angel *'Language(s): Spanish, English *'Nationality: ' Latin (Puerto-Rican) *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Lu$h Crew *'Notes: ' Always flirting ineffectively with Aubrey, he's arrogant. *'Birthday: '''February 14th (Valentine's Day) * '''Age: ' 18 years old Miss Aubrey *'Language(s):' English *'Nationality: ' Caucasian *'Appearances': Dance Central, Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, Dance Central: Spotlight and Dance Central (VR game) *'Crew': Lu$h-Crew *'Notes:' Is rich, is rivals with Emilia, (see Riptide), also very intelligent and talented. *'Birthday: '''October 20th * '''Age: ' 18 years old Mo *'Language(s):' English *'Nationality:' African-American *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, Dance Central: Spotlight and Dance Central (VR game) *'Crew:' Hi-Def *'Notes:' Mo does not show his eyes until '' Dance Central 2''. He is of African-American descent, like Taye and Li'l T. *'Birthday:' November 11th * Age: 18 years old Glitch *'Language:' English *'Nationality: ' Korean *'Appearances:' Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3 and Dance Central: Spotlight *'Crew:' Hi-Def *'Birthday: ' November 26 *'Age:' 14 years old *'Notes:' He looks up to Mo. He wants to be like him. He is called a prodigy and is also a tech whiz. Taye *'Language:' English *'Nationality: ' African-American *'Appearances: ' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3 and Dance Central: Spotlight *'Crew:' Flash4wrd *'Notes:' Taye is Li'l T's older sister. She is of African-American descent. *'Birthday:' March 9th * Age: ' 18 years old Li'l T *'Language: English *'Nationality: '''African-American *'Appearances:' ''Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Flash4wrd *'Notes: ' Li'l T is Taye's younger sister. She is very sassy but sweet. Her real name is Tia. *'Birthday:' October 30th *'Age: ' 14 years old Emilia *'Language: '''Italian,' Spanish, English *'''Nationality: Italian *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, Dance Central: Spotlight and Dance Central (VR game) *'Crew:' Riptide *'Notes': Emilia is very active. She enjoys dancing and she is always up for a challenge. She has a rivalry with Miss Aubrey. She is best friends with Bodie.She is one of the nicest dancers. *'Birthday:' February 3rd *'Age: ' 18 years old Bodie *'Language:' English *'Nationality: ' Caucasian *'Appearances: ' Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3 and Dance Central: Spotlight *'Crew:' Riptide *'Notes: ' A lifeguard and pro surfer. He also likes basketball. He and Emilia are best friends. He is one of the nicest dancers. *'Birthday': November 23th *'Age:' 18 years old MacCoy *'Language:' English, Russian (light accent) *'Nationality:' Russian *'Crew': D-Coy *'Appearances:' Dance Central and Dance Central 3 *'Notes:' Everyone expects Maccoy to drop a glass beaker in chemistry, but no one expects him to dance as well as he does. *'Birthday:' August 24th * Age: 18 years old Dare *'Language': English (British accent) *'Nationality:' British (because it's obvious) possibly half Korean or Japanese but nothing has been confirmed. *'Crew:' D-Coy *'Appearances:' Dance Central and Dance Central 3 *'Notes:' She's a fashionista who loves partying and recovers from them very fast. *'Birthday:' February 28th (Technically the 29th but it only happens every 4 years) * Age: 18 years old Oblio *'Language:' English *'Nationality:' Caucasian and Japanese *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 3 and Dance Central (VR game) *'Crew:' M.O.C.-Elite *'Notes:' Oblio is quite a mysterious character. All we know is that is he takes his dancing seriously and that he likes poetry as well as motorcycles. *'Birthday:' December 25th (Christmas) * Age: '19 years old Dr. Tan *'Appearances: Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 *'Language:' English *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Business:' TanDance Industries *'Crew:' M.O.C.-Elite *'Notes:' Dr. Tan has been watching the player and the other people in the universe dancing. He is the main antagonist of Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. *'Birthday:' December 31th (New Year's Eve) * Age: 65 years old Jaryn *'Language:' English *'Nationality:' Caucasian *'Appearances:' Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Glitterati *'Birthday:' June 4th * Age: 18 years old * Notes: 'She isn't very friendly, and neither is her twin, Kerith. It's near impossible to get her to say a nice comment on the player's dancing. Kerith *'Language: English *'Nationality:' Caucasian *'Appearances: 'Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Glitterati *'Birthday:' June 4th * Age: 18 years old * Notes: He acts a lot like his sister. He doesn't say nice comments very easily either. Category:Characters